


Mommy

by IHaveGay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare implied, Anal Sex, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Omorashi, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Topping from the Bottom, dream pisses in george, im sorry, not really - Freeform, pissing inside, sex on stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveGay/pseuds/IHaveGay
Summary: Dream is streaming hardcore minecraft for a change. Dream, George and Sapnap live together, and George can tell dream is uncomfortable for some reason. He comes to his room during stream to check on him while hes " afk ". Seems he's uncomfortable for many reasons.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 287





	Mommy

Dream had been streaming hardcore survival for a change. Many people on twitter wanted to see it so he provided. He was having a hard time this stream though. His voice wavered every now and then. It wasn't noticeable to the viewers, but to the man in the other room, it was. 

George was watching Dreams stream from his room. Sapnap was out today doing god knows what. No one really questioned when one went out. George was worried when dream went still in game for thirty seconds and went dead silent. He knew something was wrong. 

The next time dream had gone afk, he went over to see what was wrong. He knew dream was muted but still knocked as quietly as possible. He got a whimper in return and felt his heart drop. Was dream sick?

George opened the door and saw something much different. Dream was uncomfortable, but in a much different way. He was squirming, flushed bright red. 

Georges eyes widened.

Now it was no surprise to Gogy that his boyfriend had a piss kink. But this was risky. He knew that dream was muted so he spoke. 

" Dream? Are you ok? " he asked him gently, walking over. 

" n-no.. I kind of forgot to go to the bathroom before stream.. And I had a lot to drink today.. " he admitted. " This wasn't on purpose... " he said.

George hummed softly. " Just go to the bathroom real quick. Unless you're enjoying this.. " George teased. Dream averted his gaze. " really Dream? " he asked in disbelief. He laughed a little.

Georges mind wandered back to something Dream had said the previous night while in pure bliss. 

He walked over to Dream and sat on his lap, pushing on his blatter. Dream whined and his face scrunched up. " g-george.. " he whimpered, tears pricking at his eyes.

George grinned and pulled down his own pants. He was still stretched from the previous night. He didn't have lube but spit would be enough. he pulled dreams pants down, spit on his hand and got dream slick enough to slide into him while still soft. 

" keep playing now. Don't ruin the stream. " George said.

Dream whined in agony, the pressure on his bladder excruciating. He unmuted himself and continued to play. He hoped Georges breathing wasn't picked up on his mic.

George was rock hard. Honestly this was a lot hotter than he thought it would be. George pressed down on his blatter out of the nowhere, making dream grunt and slam his fist on the table. Chat went wild. 

" s-sorry everyone. Patches is being bad and scratched me. " Dream apologised, his voice wobbly. He continued to stream while george kept pressing on his bladder and squeezing his soft dick. 

After thirty minutes, he couldn't do it anymore. He muted himself quickly and wrapped his arms around Georges waist. 

That's when George felt something wet on his shoulder. Dream was sniffling and crying. He was so desperate that he was crying. 

" aw, baby, can't hold it any longer? " He asked Dream.

" no, no I can't mommy.. " Dream whimpered.

The name went straight to Georges dick. Mommy. That was a new one.

" Its ok baby, its ok. You can let go. " he said gently, pushing down rather hard on dreams bladder. After only a few seconds he began to cry harder as he began to piss inside george. It felt better than any orgasm he had ever had. Dream continued to cry through it all while george hushed his and jerked himself off.

He came in his hand, crying out softly while Dream continued to piss in George and cry. He babbled mommy over and over again. George hummed gently and turned to peck a kiss on his cheek. Dream was humiliated but he felt so amazing..

When dream finally finished, George felt bloated. Dream was still crying. He'd for sure need lots of aftercare after this. Lots of reassurance. George pressed the end stream button for him. 

" Are you alright baby? " George asked Dream. He nodded gently, still sniffling. " yeah, I feel better.. I love you. "

" I love you too.. you're such a good boy " George praised his partner. He'd help Dream find an excuse on why he ended stream later. Right now, he needed to take care of Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me @IHaveTheGay1 on twitter!!
> 
> What should I write next?


End file.
